i wish apon you
by chazwwe
Summary: this is my 1st fic and its got a bit of tiora and lots of takari there will be lemon it later chpters
1. the arangment

This is my 1st fic and the only reason I am righting this is that I feel very low at the moment. This wont be the best fic ever and I hope it won't be the worse and I am not sure if this will be a long fic maybe 3-4 chapters depends if I have good ideas and if people enjoy it so any way on with the fic.

Disclaimer: how did I forget this I don't want to be sued lol I don't own any thing is this story aka any songs, characters or any feelings that the characters feel so NOW I am getting on with the story.

Chapter 1: the arrangement

The kamea house (can someone give me the proper spelling for it thx)

Ring ring, ring ring.

Hello kamea residents said a girl's voice.

Hey Kari said a boy's voice.

Kari: o hi T.K what's up?

T.K: I was wondering if you wanted to go down the park.

Kari: yeh that would be great hold on I will just get Tai. Kari puts the phone down on the table and runs upstairs.

In T.Ks head: damn I only wanted her to come.

Kari: Tai T.K just called and said did we wanted to go down the park.

Tai: yeh that would be fine have you planed on asking any one else?

Kari: yeh I mite ask matt Davis and Mimi.

Tai: o what about Sora?

Kari: why Sora and not any one else.

Tais face goes crimson red and he turns around and looks out the window.

Tai: o no reason, and isn't T.K still on the phone?

Kari: o crap I completely forgot about him.

She runs down stair's and grabs the phone.

Kari: sorry T.K Tai wouldn't stop talking I hope I didn't make you wait to long.

T.K don't worry I will wait for ever for yo I mean don't worry about it.

Kari: o k so Tai suggested that we bring some more people so I am going to go and call the rest but ill let Tai call Sora she chuckles.

T.K: starts laugh thing at the top of his voice.

Matt T.K shut up.

T.K: sorry Matt.

Matt: who you talking to any way you have been on the phone for ages.

T.K blushes Kari.

Matt: o ok I won't interrupt then.

Kari: T.K I am still here you no.

T.K: sorry Kari I didn't mean for you to wait.

Kari: don't worry its ok so are you going to call or should I?

T.K: um long pause I will if you want.

Kari: yep that's fine just let my brother call Sora.

T.K: yeh that's fine.

Kari: ok then cya there then.

T.K wait what time should we meet?

Kari: about 6 ish.

T.K ok see you there.

Kari: ok cya, Kari hangs up and so dose T.K.

Matt: you no you're going to have to tell her soon

T.K yeh I no I mean tell her what

Matt: don't be silly I no you like her and so do you

T.K: SHUT UP MATT why don't you tell Mimi how you feel?

Matt: Me and Mimi are just friends I mean why would she won't some looser like me

T.K: in a sarcastic voice I don't no

Matt: shut up and get calling everyone

T.K yeh ok

At the exact same time

Tai: I no you love T.K and I have nothing agents it but your going to have to tell him soon be for it's to late

Kari: but why would he won't me I mean he has everyone going mad over him

Tai: don't worry I bet he is feeling the same way

Kari: what do you mean by that?

Tai: o don't worry you will find out soon

(Authors note: I didn't no what to put for most of the phone calls so I will just do Tais and Soras)

Sora: hello

Tai: hey Sora

Sora: o hey Tai what's up

Tai: I was wondering do you wont to go down the park with me?

Sora: are you asking me on a date, in her head: please say yes

Tai: um well uh no um Kari and T.K planed it and T.K is calling more people

Sora: o ok well I can't really go I have to….

Tai: please I wont I mean Kari will be upset your like a sister to her

Sora: aw thanks Tai

Tai: um I mean that's what Kari is always saying, so will you come?

Sora: yeh sure what time are we meeting?

Tai: Kari said 6 ish

Sora: ok don't be late

Tai: don't worry I wont be because I will miss seeing you I mean, he hangs up

Sora: o k

Authors note: ok well that went ok I hope you liked it and I will try get the next chapter up by tomorrow I will make it longer if you got any suggestions email me so you don't spoil it for offers DON'T FORGET TO R&R and I no I am not the best speller in the world but I will try my best till next time


	2. a falling star a recovered heart

Anthers note thanks to everyone that reviewed so quick

Chapter 2 a failing star a recovered heart

Kari's and Tais House

Kari: come on Tia were going to be late she says wile Tai is getting his green jacket.

Tai: wow why you are in such a rush is it to see T.K by any chance?

Kari: no I just don't want to keep you and Sora apart for to long

Tai: shut up and let's just get going as he grabs the keys and him and Kari head out the doer.

Kari: Tai do you think that um

Tai: do I think what

Kari: that me and T.K could ever be together?

Tai: well maybe if you wish hard and keep your hopes high it mite happen

Kari: o I hope your right I really do.

Matt and T.Ks house

T.K is on his bed looking threw a doer next to his bed and he pulls out a photo album

T.K: aw good times

He looks threw it the 1st pitcher that caches his eye is the 1 when they were kids and in the digital world

T.K: o I forgot about this we had some fun back in those days and we still do except were all grown up.

The next one that caches his eye is a pitcher form America with him and Kari

T.K: just the time when I started to have feelings for Kari.

T.K continues to look threw pitchers

On the offer side of the house sitting in his room with a guitar on his lap and a piece of paper in front of him he starts playing the song and sings (this is a rearly new song by the band madina lake and it fits this time perfectly

Matt sings

My hands shake cuz today,  
I know you're gonna break my heart and,   
My life without you in it  
Is a life not worth living.  
I'll be strong but i wish i was someone else,  
Anyone but me tonight

Here i stand (Here i stand)  
All alone, (Here i stand)  
Tonight (Here i stand)  
And i wish i was strong enough to breathe (Here i stand)  
Without you, (Here i stand)  
In my life, (Here i stand)   
I wish i was anyone but me

So I'll start to pretend im ok  
But you should know by now that  
My life is smoke and mirrors,  
The one thing is crystal clear  
That i'm the one wishing i was someone else,  
Anyone but me tonight

Here i stand (Here i stand)  
All alone, (Here i stand)  
Tonight (Here i stand)  
And i wish i was strong enough to breathe (Here i stand)  
Without you, (Here i stand)  
In my life, (Here i stand)   
I wish i was anyone but me

(Where do we go?) (Where do we go?)

Inside i start to fall apart. (Where do we go?)  
And i'll pretend im holding on (Where do we go?)  
So i guess ill bleed in silence.(In silence)  
I guess i'll bleed in silence.

Here i stand (Here i stand)  
All alone, (Here i stand)  
Tonight (Here i stand)  
And i wish i was strong enough to breathe (Here i stand)   
Without you, (Here i stand)  
In my life, (Here i stand)  
I wish i was anyone but me.

Here i stand (Here i stand)  
All alone, (Here i stand)  
Tonight (Here i stand)  
And i wish i was strong enough to breathe (Here i stand)  
Without you, (Here i stand)  
In my life, (Here i stand)  
I wish i was anyone but me.

A tear starts to form in Mats eye until he hears a knock on his doer

T.K: Matt its time to go or we will be late

Matt: yep we won't want you and Kari to miss out on there little date now would me

T.K: or your and Mimi's he chuckles

Matt opens the doer and shrugs T.K out of the way wile T.K has a puzzled look on his face matt is down stairs

Matt: so are we going?

T.K: yeh sure he runs down the stairs and he and Matt walk down the street.

Authors note I couldn't fink of what to put for Mimi's or soras so I just left it

At the park T.K and matt are sitting on a bench and its 5:59pm it's the winter so its sort of dark

T.K: Matt how could I get Kari to like me?

Matt: well you could always Wright her a song

T.K but you no I can't write music or play it

Matt: ill write it for you and then ill teach you how to play it ok

T.K yeh ok so when do you think they will be here

Matt: what cant you wait for your precious Kari?

T.K no not really

As soon as he said that he herded a girls voice from a far saying hey guys T.K head shot round with a massive smile on his face that quickly turned into a frown

Matt shot up on his feet hey mini he said

Mini: hey matt she hugged him and matt blushes a little and sits back down agene

T.K hey mini

Mini: hey T.K so who else is coming?

T.K: well Tai and Kari and Sora Davis was meant to come but he had a soccer game

Mini: well ok so how long are they going to be? She looks at her watch she says: its 6:15 were are they and from behind her a voice said

Girl: T.K did say said 6 ish mini jumps up in the air

Mini: o hey Sora when did you get here

Sora: just now did I scare you?

Mini: no of corce not just shocked me a bit

Sora: isn't that the same thing? They all start lathing

To voices said hey guys

They all jump up and turn around

T.K hey Kari do you want to go on the swings?

Kari: yeh sure

They walk over standing close to each offer but not touching wile this is happening Sora and Mimi walk over on to one bench will Matt and Tai sit on another

Sora: so mini how have you been we haven't spoken in ages is there any one in your life?

Mini: well there is this one guy

Sora: do I no this one guy

Mini: yeh you do so enough about me what about you girl friend got any one in your life

Sora: well sort of but I don't think he likes me very much

Mini: and do I no him

Sora: who said it was a him

Mini gasps

Sora: don't worry it's a him and yes you do no him

Mini: so are you going to tell me?

Sora: I will if you tell first

Mini: ok well um I am in love with uh long pause

Sora: spit it out woman

Mini whispers Matt

Sora: that's no shock but you do no he likes you right

Mini: no he doesn't why would he like me when he is going to be a rock star when he's older and all I will be is a girl that says yey every time she sees the couler pink

Sora chucks why do you think he broke up with me because he has felling for you

Mini: really

Sora: uh yeh

Mini: nah impossible so any way you haven't told me who you like

Sora: well its uh Tai

Mini: omg like really

Sora: yeh but I don't think he likes me

Mini: well if you took of the hat and let me do your hair maybe he will like you

Sora: yeh but what if it doesn't work

Mini: don't worry it will work

On the offer side of the park sting on some swings are Kari and T.K

Kari: so T.K do you think Tai and Sora will get together?

T.K: I don't know but what about Matt and Mini

Kari: I don't know but I hope they all get together including us I mean never mind

T.K: what did you just say?

Kari: o um never mind so what time is it

T.K o its 7:15 why

Kari: o because mum told me and Tai to be back by 8 what time do you have to be in?

T.K same 8

Wile on the offer side of the park to older brothers sitting on a bench talking about how much in love there siblings are and how never of them realise

Matt: just look at them its so obvious that there in love but there so in love that they cant see that the person they love loves them in the exsact same way

Tai: yep there perfect for each offer and have none each offer nearly there hole lives

Matt: yeh so how do you feel about Sora?

Tai: the same way you feel about Mini they both start lathing until Kari calls out look every one shooting stars

Mini: wow pretty

Tai: everyone make a wish

Everyone close there eyes

In Tais Head: I won't to be with Sora for my hole life

In matt's head: I won't to be with Mini for as long as I live

In T.Ks head I want to marry Kari and be with her for ever

In Kari's head: I wont to be with T.K and I don't ever wont to louse him

In Minis: head I want to be with Matt please let him love me

In Soras head: ii want to be with Tai we have already had most of are lives together and I wont it to stay that way

Everyone opens there eyes

T.K o fuck its 7:50 me and Kari have to be back in 10 mins

Kari: T.K will you walk back with me?

T.K yeh sure

They walk of standing closer than before

Sora: Tai my mum is out tonight so do you want to come back to mine for a bit?

Tai: um yeh ok

They walk of standing close together and touching

Matt: well looks like its just you and me

Mini: yeh looks that way

Mini stands up and falls over matt leans over and asks her are you Alright?

Mini: yeh I am fine can you help me up?

Matt leans over and helps her of the ground brushes hair out of her eye and…..

Wile T.K and Kari are in front of Karis front

Kari: thanks for walking me back she kisses him on the check o I um I'm sorry I didn't mean to T.K interrupts her

T.K: its ok I um liked it

Kari: me to

He leans in and………..

Authors end note

Well now that's what I call a cliff hanger so I wont put up the next chapter till I get between 5 and 10 reviews so tell your friends if you want to find out what happens next and what will happen with Tai and Sora well I didn't put that bit in to tease koumiloccness so if you want to no review and the next chapter will be called so close but let so far and if you no what song I could use for T.K plz email me as soon as possible


	3. so close but so far

Chapter 3 so close but so far

Arthers note right guys and girls there will be 3 parts to this story ok 1 will be the walk back from the park with kari and T.K, the 2nd will be in the park with Matt and Mimi and the 3rd will be tai and sora at her house. There will be 3 different chapters in this 1 don't worry you will get it, I hope.

Chapter 3.1

It started to drizzle on the way back from the park and Kari had moved closer to T.K standing so close that her shoulder was agents his side. Kari are you cold? Said T.K yeh but don't worry about me she said, but I always worry about you its been that way since we were kids he said aw T.K thanks then suddenly without words T.K had token of his coat and put it over Karis and put the hood up, what's this for? Said Kari well you looked cold to me so I decided to thanks and yeh I was cold the rest of the walk back to Karis was in silent but it was not a awkward silence it was comfortable and you could tell that because every offer minuet Kari was looking next to her and smiling the same with T.K but it was at different times there was 1 time when they looked at each offer at the exact same time and T.K smiled at her and said are you ok? She replied yes I am but I am worried about you I mean aren't you cold? I am a bit but your more important than my own well being he said but each word got quieter, she couldn't believe it but she wasn't sure if she heard it correctly so she said nothing. The Rain kept getting heavier but T.K didn't say nothing until he finally arrived at her front step she, she walked up 2 steps out of the total five until she realised she still had T.Ks coat, so um hers you coat back, she said no you keep it you can give it back to me tomorrow at school he replied she came down and stood in front of him are you sure I mean wont you be cold? No I will be fine explained T.K. o thank you T.K as she rapt her arms around his waist what for? He asked, for always being there for me, I don't know why you think of me more that you think of your self, because of this he said as he raised his head over hers and then Kari its time to come in said her farther, T.K and Kari were just about to lock lips when he said that and Kari unwrap her arms from T.Ks waist and smiled at him she went up the 5 stair's and open the doer not showing her face to T.K because it was bright red but so was T.K so he headed back to him

Inside Karis House

You to looked like you were enjoying your selves her dad said shut up dad as she ran up stairs and slammed the doer she went to her bed and just dropped onto it she cried her self to sleep because she has realised that T.K has the same feelings for her as she did for him, she pulled out a pitcher from under her bed of the only one with T.K with out his hat on she whispered to her self till tomorrow my sweet prince.

Chapter 3.2

Sitting in the park watching there friends walk of to what they hope to find true love, they are completely unaware that there true lover is stinging just a couple of inches away. So do you think that T.K and Kari will get together said Mimi to the one most, I hope so said Matt, yeh me to she said, so you want to go some were? Were? Said the boy, I don't know any where it's a bit boring here don't you think, yeh your right he said. So of they went Matt stood up first and offered his hand to Mimi to help her up of the bench she had to except it because she loved the man that was offering so they walked and walked until Mimi said lets sit down for a bit, um ok said Matt they both sat down on a near by bench there was complete silence until Matt said um Mimi I um lo.. she interrupted him not even knowing that he was speaking I think I mite go back to mine now said Mini o ok said Matt in a sadden tone of voice Matt stood up and once agene offered to help the love of his life up Mini grasped Matt's hand and dove into his arms, Mini what she once agene interrupted him but this time not with words but with one simple kiss, the kiss went on for almost a minuet and Matt still hadn't returned the kiss Mini suddenly stopped and with a tear in her eye turned around and started to run insider her head she said o why did I do that I new he didn't love me now are friend ship will never grow and at just that point someone grab her and spun her round and pressed his lips agents hers, it was Matt she couldn't believe it the one who she had begged for nights is kissing her. The kiss stopped, why didn't you retune my kiss said Mini in a shocked tone, its because I was so shocked see the thing is I love you Mini and I have for years, o Matt I love you to but I didn't think you loved me you don't know how pleased I am, well I can make you more pleased as once agene he locked lips with Mini but this time it was a more deep more passionate kiss than Mimi or Mat have ever had, Matt's tongue brushed along Minis lips begging for entrance and to his surprise she let hittttttttym explore her mouth and taste every part of her mouth and Mini did the same to him. The kiss finally broke when both of them needed oxygen they broke away from the kiss and hugged one another. They finally started to walk back hand in hand till they reached Minis porch, Mimi I love you said Matt I love you to said Matt they shared a quick kiss as Mini went into the her house and then went to sleep dreaming about her new found love.

Chapter 3.3

As they look back on there friends Mimi and Matt as Sora says so when we get to mine what do you feel like doing? Well I don't mind maybe just crash out and watch a movie is that ok with you said Tai, yeh that's fine with me so what movie do you want to watch? She said, I don't mind maybe a horror said Tai, um ok but you will have to be with me if I get scared Sora explained yep that's fine said Tai. Just a few mins they arrived at Soras house, Sora and Tai entered the empty house ill go get us some food ok said Sora un that's fine with me ill look for a good film to watch. As Sora was in the Kitchen getting bowls of chips and some dips with some popcorn Tai was in the living room searching threw a stack of 20 or so DVDs, o I hope Sora has the DVD I am looking for muted tai, what was that said Sora that shocked Tai o nothing he said as he was trying to catch his breath o ok said Sora, YES shouted Tai what said Sora in a confused voice o I just found the DVD we are going to watch tonight as Tai was slipping the DVD into the player. As Tai sat down on the couch wile Sora puffed a pillow and laid it and her self on Tai's lap, as the film started the name resident evil apocalypse came up o Tai I didn't no it would be this as Sora dove her head into the pillow, the look on Tai's face was more of a shocked look but a pleased one as he slowly placed a hand on her head and rubbed it don't worry im here said Tai Sora turned her head round and looked Tai straight in the eyes this lasted for almost a minuet until Tai lent down and placed a kiss on the one he loved, it wasn't a long kiss heck you could barley tell it was a kiss it was so quick, Tai gasped and said in a shocked tone of voice Sora I didn't mean I mean I am as soon as he was about to say sorry Sora grab Tai's head and pulled it down in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever shared, the kiss lasted for about 30 second's and Tai brushed his tongue over Soras lips and Sora gave him entrance, then Tai lent back and Sora was on top of him as they were still kissing but suddenly Soras mum entered and they both shot up with Tai's ans Sora's hair in a mess her mum could tell something had happed and it would of continued if she didn't come in alright Sora time for Tai to go she said in a angered tone but mum moaned Sora, no don't worry Sora I needed to get going soon anyway he said ok but can I see you out?, yep sure said Tai ok Sora but don't take to long said her mum I wont mum don't worry as Tai and Sora went out the front doer and shut it behind them, wow that was close said Tai yeh but it was fun wile it lasted, yeh so should I call for you before school tomorrow said Tai but of coerce she said as she placed a kiss on her lovers lips Tai went bright red well Ill see you tomorrow then as he hurdy of to his house just down the road as sora went into her house and fell asleep dreaming about what could of happened if her mum didn't come in.

Arthur's note wow this is one of the longest things I have ever written and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy wrighting it so if you want me to carry on please RANDR I am enjoying this a lot so don't let this die.

Arthur's note right now that chapter is out of the way it could be the end of this story unless I get at least 10 or more reviews so please don't let this die and for all you people that don't like it piss of and I don't like hate mail so please don't If you don't like something email me and ill see what's wrong and do what ever I can to change it but its my story so I will not be changing much I am what I am and that quote is very important in my life.


End file.
